


Transformers (2007) - Was wirklich passiert ist ich schwöre

by mydarksidelovesthis



Series: Ich mag es nicht Transformers Abridged nennen, aber das ist eigentlich, was es ist [1]
Category: Transformers (2007)
Genre: (But doesn't admit it), Abridged, Action, Bumblebee is bad with words, Funny, Gen, Humans are not intelligent, Humor, Megatron is bad at math, Parody, Science Fiction, Starscream speaks the truth, not evil just misunderstood
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis
Summary: Sam stellt die alte Brille seines Großvaters auf Ebay und nach einem Biete-Krieg steht der Preis bei zehn Millionen Dollar?? Aber Ebay stoppt die Auktion, weil es sich offensichtlich um Betrug handelt. Der wütende Kunde - in Form eines Polizeiautos - besucht Sam, um sich über den ausbleibenden Versand zu beschweren und droht damit, ihn mit seinen tausend Anwälten zu verklagen, wenn er den Gegenstand nicht bekommt, den er gekauft hat. Kann dieser Tag noch schlimmer werden?Gnadenloser Abklatsch des ersten Bay-Films, offensichtlich.
Relationships: Sam Witwicky & Bumblebee (Transformers), Sam Witwicky / Mikaela Banes
Series: Ich mag es nicht Transformers Abridged nennen, aber das ist eigentlich, was es ist [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022992
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Transformers (2007) - What really happened I swear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666926) by [mydarksidelovesthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis)



Noch bevor sein Wecker klingelte, stand Sams Mutter an seinem Bett und weckte ihn liebevoll, indem sie ihm durch die Haare strich.

"Mom, was soll das", nörgelte Sam verschlafen.

"Du musst zur Schule, mein großer Schatz."

"Ich weiß. Siehst du das?" Sam griff einen runden Gegenstand von seinem Nachttisch. "Das nennt man einen Wecker. Der wird in fünf Minuten klingeln, siehst du?"

"Na aber das hält mich nicht davon ab, meinem Baby einen guten Morgen zu wünschen."

Während Judy freudig wieder nach unten trippelte, rollte Sam mit den Augen.

"Beeil dich, sonst kommst du zu spät", rief sie hinauf.

"Ich hab noch drei verfluchte Stunden Zeit!", stöhnte Sam genervt und schlug sich selbst das Kissen gegen den Kopf. Seine Mutter war manchmal nicht auszuhalten.

Als er die Küche betrat, wurde es nicht besser. Judy hatte gerade seine Brote fertig geschmiert und packte sie in einen bunten Schulranzen.

"Mom." Sam griff sich ans Gesicht. Was für eine Katastrophe. "Ich bin schon sechzehn. Damit kann ich nicht herumlaufen, damit lachen mich alle aus."

"Aber Sam, du bist und bleibst immer mein kleines Baby."

"Du brauchst einen Hund."

"Ich brauche keinen Hund, ich hab doch dich."

Sam war kurz vorm Durchdrehen. Er quälte sich ein "Danke" heraus und verschwand zur Tür.

"Schick mir eine SMS. Ruf mich an, wenn du heil angekommen bist", hörte er seine Mutter hinter ihm herrufen.

Draußen vor der Hecke bog er ab, schlich durch ein Loch im Zaun zurück in den Garten seiner Eltern und tauschte den peinlichen Kinderranzen gegen einen Rucksack, der seinem Alter angemessen war. Abends würde er sie wieder zurücktauschen als wäre nichts geschehen.

Nach der Schule stürmte Sam nach draußen, wo sein Vater im Auto wartete, um ihn abzuholen.

"Ich hab eine Überraschung für dich", kündigte Ron an und fuhr auf das Gelände des Porsche-Händlers.

"Dad, das ist nicht dein Ernst ..." rief Sam aus, das erste Wort noch hoch erfreut, doch bis zum Ende hin absterbend, als sein Vater wieder vom Gelände herunterfuhr.

"Ist es auch nicht." Ron lachte über seinen Witz, lang und laut.

"Dad, hör auf, das ist peinlich." Sam schmollte und strafte seinen Vater mit Schweigen.

Das Lachen hielt an, wurde lauter, abgehackt. Ron hielt am Straßenrand. Jetzt merkte Sam dass das Lachen in eine Art Keuchanfall übergegangen war. Sofort war der Streich vergessen.

"Dad!", rief Sam erschrocken aus. Er prüfte den Zustand seines alten Herrn, der um Luft rang und sich an den Hals griff. Da er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er helfen konnte, wählte er den Notruf. "Halte durch, Dad! Der Krankenwagen kommt." Sein Vater war bereits lila angelaufen und krümmte sich kraftlos über dem Lenkrad, noch immer in einer grauenhaften Verzerrung eines Lachens keuchend.

Schon hörte Sam die Sirene und sprang aus dem Auto, um den Krankenwagen zu ihnen zu lotsen - doch anstelle eines Krankenwagens fuhr ein gelber Camaro heran, aus dem seine Mutter heraussprang und "Überraschung!", rief. "Ich hoffe, der gefällt unserem Baby." Sie erdrückte Sam fast in ihrer Umarmung.

Hinter ihm erhob sich Ron aus dem Auto - kerngesund und im Gesicht noch immer leicht verfärbt. "Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du schon wieder drauf reingefallen bist. Glückwunsch zum neuen Auto."

Beleidigt wandte sich Sam dem Wagen zu und seine Laune besserte sich. Es war ein gelber Camaro mit Rallye-Streifen - gar nicht schlecht. Zwar blätterte der Lack bereits an einigen Stellen ab, doch das hatte Stil. Er ließ sich sanft in den Ledersitz gleiten. Fühlte sich gut an. War das wirklich sein Auto oder nur wieder ein blöder Streich seines Vaters? Würde es gleich in seine Einzelteile zerfallen? Würde es aufstehen und davonlaufen?

Nur beiläufig hörte er, wie sein Vater ebenfalls überrascht mit Judy über den Wagen diskutierte. "Hey, was ist das? Ich hatte doch den grünen Porsche bestellt." "Sie hatten keinen grünen Porsche", erwiderte sie, "nur diesen gelben Camaro und einen zerbeulten Polizeiwagen."

Hastig steckte Sam seinen Kopf aus dem Fenster. "Alles gut, ich behalt ihn, der ist perfekt." Bevor sein Vater auf die Idee kam, den Wagen zurückzugeben.

Für den Abend hatte Sam einen weiteren Plan: Mikaela aufreißen, die schwarzhaarige Schönheit aus seiner Klasse. Sie würde heute zusammen mit ihrer Clique am See sein. Sam musste nur irgendwie an ihrem Freund vorbei kommen.

Die Aufgabe rückte mit seinem schicken, neuen Wagen in den Bereich des Machbaren, aber ein bisschen Geld würde die Chancen noch steigern. Also warf Sam einen Blick auf seinen Ebay-Account, wo er die alten Sachen seines Großvaters zum Verkauf anbot und staunte nicht schlecht. Das Höchstgebot für die alte Brille lag bereits bei mehreren tausend Dollar. Sam nickte selbstzufrieden - gute Entscheidung, sie zum Verkauf anzubieten. Das würde ihn gewaltig nach vorne bringen. Er stellte sich vor, wie er mit Goldkette und einem Bündel Geldscheinen in der Hand am See vorfuhr und Mikaela ihm küssend um den Hals fiel. Dann, im nächsten Bild, lag er am Pool vor seinem Anwesen, während Mikaela ihm im knappen Bikini mit wippendem Po einen Drink brachte und ihre Kinder in der Nähe spielten.

Nein, Sam, konzentrier dich. Alles zu seiner Zeit.

Um nicht wie ein totaler Verlierer alleine auf der Party am See aufzukreuzen, nahm er den unbedeutenden Bekannten Miles mit, der in Sams Leben keine weitere Rolle spielte als jemand, den er mitnehmen konnte, wenn er nicht alleine irgendwo hingehen wollte.

Das stellte sich als Fehler heraus.

Kaum waren sie am See ausgestiegen - dort hielten sich bereits ihre Klassenkameraden inklusive Mikaela und deren Freund Trevis auf - schon begann Miles, auf einen Baum zu klettern.

Sam brach der Schweiß aus, als Trevis zu ihm rüberkam und fragte, was sie dort zu suchen hätten. In dem Moment brach der Ast, an dem Miles hing, mit einem trockenen Krachen und er fiel zu Boden, wobei er sich auf dem Weg nach unten versuchte, an weiteren Zweigen festzuhalten, die er mit sich riss.

Sams Augen weiteten sich. Himmel, war das peinlich. "Wir sind hergekommen, um von diesem Baum runterzufallen."

Miles stöhnte laut vor Schmerzen auf, dabei sah Sam außer einigen Kratzern nicht mal eine Verletzung. Alle starrten zu ihnen hin.

Trevis murmelte "Trottel" und kehrte zu seiner Clique zurück, wo er die Abfahrt ankündigte. Er hatte keine Lust, da abzuhängen, wo diese Idioten ihm die Stimmung verdarben.

Sam riss Miles auf die Füße, der wie zu erwarten kein Problem damit hatte, auf den Beinen zu bleiben. Er jammerte wehleidig: "Mist! Alle Mädchen haben mich gesehen!" "Was hast du erwartet?"

In einiger Entfernung stellte sich Mikaela mit einem charmanten Lächeln neben die Fahrertür von Trevis' Wagen und hob die Hand, um die Schlüssel entgegen zu nehmen. "Lass mich fahren."

Trevis gab einen ablehnenden Lacher von sich. "Du machst mir einen Kratzer in den Lack."

"Kratzer?" Mikaela legte beleidigt den Kopf schief. "Ich hab dir letzte Woche die Bremsen ausgetauscht, die du durch deinen Fahrstil abgefahren hast, schon vergessen?"

"Ach komm, das hat bestimmt dein Vater für dich erledigt."

Das war zu viel. Mikaela ließ ihn mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung achtlos stehen und machte sich zu Fuß auf dem Weg nach Hause.

Sam entdeckte Mikaela und sah seine Chance gekommen. Gedanklich schwellte er die Brust in einer Siegerpose. "Ich werde sie nach Hause fahren."

"Ok, cool." Miles wollte gerade auf den Beifahrersitz springen, doch Sam schlug ihm die Tür zu, bevor dieser dazu kam. "Nein danke. Den Rest versaue ich alleine."

Mikaela nahm Sams Angebot an, sie nach Hause zu fahren. Zum ersten Mal schien sie ihn richtig wahrzunehmen.

Sam ging gedanklich seine Liste an Smalltalk-Themen zum Kennenlernen durch, die er sich vorher zurechtgelegt hatte. Wie geht's dir? Was machst du so? Wenn du plötzlich reich wärst, was würdest du mit dem Geld anfangen? Doch auf einmal fand er alles doof.

Da ergriff sie das Wort. "Wer bist du?" Autsch.

Nach einer kurzen Schrecksekunde erklärte Sam: "Wir gehen in die gleiche Klasse. Ich lasse dich immer meine Hausaufgaben abschreiben."

"Oh ... warte, Jack, richtig?" Doppelautsch.

Er korrigierte, bevor es noch peinlicher wurde: "Sam." Bis zu ihrer Hochzeit hatte sie noch genug Zeit, seinen Namen zu lernen.

"Ach, ich erinnere mich." Sie lächelte versöhnlich. "Sam Willkicky."

"Witwicky."

Sie zog peinlich berührt die Schultern hoch und verzog die Unterlippe. Ups. "Oh Sam, das tut mir total leid. Ich bin leider in der Schule oft gedanklich nicht ganz da." Sam ermunterte sie, weiter zu erzählen. "Ich hab eine Schwäche für große Muskeln und kann manchmal an nichts anderes denken. Besonders wenn Trevis in der Nähe ist."

Der Wagen rumpelte sanft über die Landstraße und die staubtrockene Landschaft breitete sich um sie her aus.

"Ich kann nichts dagegen tun". Mikaelas Hände umschlossen gierig einen imaginären Oberarm mit beachtlichem Umfang. "Sobald ich einen Typen mit großen Muskeln sehe, ist es um mich geschehen und ich verliere vollkommen den Verstand." Sam hörte interessiert zu und machte sich gedanklich Notizen. Oder nicht nur gedanklich. "Diese sonnengebräunte Haut, unter der sich die Sehnen verziehen. Diese hervortretende Ader mitten auf dem Oberarm, wenn sie den Bizeps anspannen. Die ... Sam, was machst du da?"

Sam steuerte den Wagen mit dem Ellenbogen, den Rest des Oberkörpers von ihr weggedreht. Ungesehen von ihr hielt er in der linken Hand einen Filzstift, mit dem er die Umrisse seiner Muskeln nachmalte und sich gerade dem Oberarm zuwenden wollte. "Ähm, nichts?" Seine Augen huschten schuldbewusst umher, wie ertappt. "Erzähl weiter, die Bizepsvene? Oh, übrigens, da rechts liegt die Breck-Ebene, da kann man manchmal solche pinken Schwäne vorbeifliegen sehen, unglaublich, nicht wahr? Vielleicht haben wir Glück und sehen welche."

"Davon habe ich noch nie gehört." Trotzdem hielt sie Ausschau für den Fall, dass da was dran war und Sam konnte unbeobachtet seine Bemühungen fortsetzen.

Während sie weitersprach, malte Sam fleißig an sich herum. "Diese Schweißperlen, die nach dem Training über geschwollene Muskeln hinabrinnen. Die Sehnen, die sich unter der Haut bewegen, wenn er Gewichte hebt." Sam zögerte - wie malte man das?

"Und diese kleine keilförmige Brandnarbe über dem linken Ellenbogen." Ähm, was?

"Schon allein der Gedanke daran macht mich wahnsinnig. Verstehst du das, Sam?" Er hatte gerade sein Werk beendet und legte den Arm in Pose, die Hand lässig an seinem Kopf, wie um seine Haare zu richten, den Arm so hart angespannt, dass es ihm in den Muskeln brannte und er die Kraft bereits entweichen fühlte. Hoffentlich schaute sie schnell, damit er seinem Arm wieder baldmöglichst Ruhe gönnen konnte. "Ja", sagte er langgezogen, um möglichst cool zu klingen.

"Oh Sam", Mikaela schlug einen Ton höher an, fast als würde sie mit einem Kind sprechen. "Du bist so ein guter Freund. Ich bin froh, dass du nicht wie die anderen bist. Du erinnerst mich daran, dass es die inneren Werte sind, die zählen."

Sie gab ihren Beobachtungsposten auf und wollte sich ihm wieder zuwenden. "DA! Da ist ein Schwan!", schrie Sam plötzlich. Als Mikaela sich umdrehte, griff Sam hastig nach hinten und zog sich ein langes Oberteil über, damit sie dieses peinliche Gekrickel nicht sah.

Mikaela suchte den Himmel ab, aber sah nichts, oder hatte Sam auf den Boden gezeigt? "Da ist nichts?" Enttäuscht wandte sie sich wieder um.

Sams Augen huschten wieder schuldbewusst herum. "Er ist schon weg. Sorry, ich sag nächstes Mal früher Bescheid." Puh, das war knapp gewesen.

Den Rest der Strecke unterhielten sie sich freundschaftlich. Das fühlte sich gut an. Als sie ausstieg und Sam ihrem schwingendem Hinterteil hinterher blickte, gab er sich wieder Tagträumereien über ihre gemeinsame Zukunft hin.

Nein, konzentrier dich, Ladiesman!

Zuhause prüfte er seinen Ebay-Account und staunte ungläubig. Ein Biete-Gefecht hatte den Auktionspreis der Brille auf 10 Millionen Dollar hochgetrieben, daraufhin hatte Ebay die Auktion wegen eines offensichtlichen Systemfehlers abgebrochen.

Sams Gedankenblase, in der sich die halbnackte Mikaela auf einem goldenen Laken räkelte, zerbröckelte unter der Last der Wirklichkeit.

Es kam ihm nicht lange vor, nachdem er sich zum Schlafen gelegt hatte, als Sam die Motorengeräusche seines Autos draußen vor dem Fenster hörte. Er schreckte hoch, doch das Geräusch blieb. Ungläubig stürmte er zum Fenster und sah, wie sein Wagen das Grundstück verließ.

"Daaad!", schrie Sam und konnte den Humor seines Vaters nicht teilen. Er warf sich ein paar Sachen über, stürmte hinaus und fuhr den Motorengeräuschen auf einem Fahrrad nach.

Dabei rief er seinen Vater auf dem Handy an. "Würdest du endlich erwachsen werden und mit diesem Quatsch aufhören? Bring mir mein Auto zurück, sofort."

"Sam, es ist mitten in der Nacht", meldete sich die verschlafene Stimme. "Was ist mit deinem Auto?"

"Spiel nicht den Unschuldigen."

Während Ron schwieg, entdeckte Sam in der Ferne das Batman-Symbol in die Wolken gestrahlt. Schnell verschwand es wieder und wurde durch ein anderes ersetzt, eine Art Gesicht aus geometrischen Flächen.

"Ich geb's ja zu. Ich hatte vor, den grünen Porsche heimlich wieder abholen zu lassen. Du hättest so ein Gesicht gezogen, haha."

Sam verdrehte die Augen.

"Aber Judy hat mich überredet, es bleiben zu lassen, außerdem kam sie dann stattdessen mit dem gelben Camaro an. Keine Ahnung, lass mich mal meine Kontakte durchklingeln."

Wütend legte Sam auf.

Beim Telefonieren hatte er nicht darauf geachtet, wo er hinfuhr und kehrte auf dem Hof eines Schrottplatzes ein - ungefähr hier hatte er die Motorengeräusche zuletzt gehört.

Während er noch überlegte, ob er sich hier umschauen sollte, fuhr hinter ihm ein Polizeiwagen ein.

Das ging ja schnell. Sam lief dem Officer entgegen. "Hat mein Vater Sie geschickt? Sind Sie einer seiner Komplizen? Ich will meinen Wagen zurück."

Doch statt einer Antwort klappten sich plötzlich sämtliche Teile des Fahrzeugs in alle möglichen Richtungen an andere Stellen, organisierten sich neu und - noch immer in den Farben des Polizeiwagens und mit einigen von dessen Teilen, wie den Rädern - erhob es sich als 5 Meter hoher Roboter über Sams Kopf.

Der Roboter gab Sam einen Stoß, dass dieser gegen die Wand flog und beugte sich bedrohlich über ihn. "Bist du Ladiesman217?"

Das war Sams Benutzername auf Ebay. "Äh, ja?"

"Wo ist meine Ware, wo ist Artikel 321773? Ich bin der Höchstbietende. Gib mir die Brille, oder meine Freunde scheißen dich mit schlechten Bewertungen zu und du kannst deine Händlerkarriere an den Nagel hängen."

"Sie müssen Ebay über das Kontaktformular anschreiben!", schrie Sam in Panik, rappelte sich auf und stürzte davon.

Der überraschte Roboter richtete den Blick auf einen nichtexistierenden Punkt, als er im Internet Sams Angabe prüfte und kam erst wieder zu sich, als der Junge bereits getürmt war.

Irgendwo an einem fernen Ort tauschten Roboterwesen Nachrichten miteinander aus. "Warum hast du den Con mit der geringsten Sozialkompetenz losgeschickt, um mit dem Menschen zu kommunizieren?" "Negativ. Berserker stand nicht zur Verfügung." "Oh."

Da er das Fahrrad zurückgelassen hatte, floh Sam zu Fuß zurück nach Hause. Da hielt er überrascht an, als er Mikaela entdeckte, die gemütlich am Straßenrand entlangstolzierte.

Ihre Haare waren zerzaust und ihre Haut glänzte vor Schweiß.

"Was machst du hier?", fragte Sam und stoppte mitten in der Bewegung, wobei er comichaft noch einige Zentimeter weit schlitterte.

"Oh ..." Mikaela warf einen Blick zurück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war. Wohnte nicht Trevis irgendwo dort in der Nähe? "Ich ... ich hab nicht erwartet, dich um diese Zeit hier zu treffen. Was machst du hier?"

Das Gestampfe schwerer Schritte unterbrach Sams Gedankengang und er erklärte hastig: "Da ist ein Ebay-Kunde, der sich über seine fehlende Sendung beschwert, siehst du?" Er zeigte nach hinten, wo der Polizeiwagen in seiner Roboterform auf sie zugerannt kam.

Sam ergriff Mikaelas Hand und wollte mit ihr fliehen, da fuhr sein Camaro heran, stoppte in einem gerutschten Bogen und seine Tür fiel auf, bereit zum Einsteigen.

Niemand saß am Steuer. Sams Gedanken war: Verdammt, das ist auch ein Roboter. Doch sie hatten keine Wahl.

Er zog Mikaela mit sich in den Wagen, die es leicht verwirrt geschehen ließ und der Wagen raste mit den beiden Teenagern davon.


	2. Chapter 2

In der Straße, in der der Camaro anhielt und die beiden Teenager aussteigen ließ, hörte Sam neben herannahenden Motorengeräuschen mehrere dumpfe Schläge, gefolgt von dem Murmeln einer männlichen Stimme. Schnell klärte sich die Ursache auf, als ein blauer LKW mit roten Flammen in die Straße einbog und in der Kurve einen geparkten Wagen streifte. "Entschuldigen Sie vielmals." Vor und hinter ihnen fuhren weitere Fahrzeuge in die Straße ein, wie Sam mit einem leicht mulmigen Gefühl bemerkte.

Der rot-blaue LKW hielt kurz vor den beiden Menschen an. Erst klappte sich sein Kühlergrill zusammen, dann die anderen Teile in einem scheinbaren Wirrwarr, dem Sam nicht folgen konnte und ein großer Roboter erhob sich aus den Fahrzeugteilen.

Um sie her hielten die anderen Fahrzeuge, die es ihm gleichtaten. Jeder transformierte auf seine einzigartige Weise und am Ende stand jedes Fahrzeug als Roboter da.

Der rot-blaue Roboter sank auf ein Knie nieder, um mit den Teenagern auf Augenhöhe zu sprechen. "Ich bin Optimus Prime, Anführer von der Vereinigung META - Maschines for the Equal Treatment of All."

Der gelbe Roboter, der aus einem Sanitätswagen transformiert war, unterbrach die Vorstellung. "Mach es nicht zu kompliziert. Pass deine Erklärungen den Kapazitäten der Einheimischen an."

Optimus nickte ihm dankend für den Hinweis zu und fuhr fort. "Wir sind lebendige Roboter-Organismen vom Planeten Cybertron." Er zeigte auf einen grauen, wendigen Roboter. "Das ist mein erster Offizier - Jazz."

Der Graue legte ein paar Tanzschritte hin und warf sich auf einen geparkten Wagen, was ihm einen tadelnden Blick seines Anführers eintrug. "Bumblebee, ich hoffe, es ist wichtig genug, dass wir dafür unsere Partie Asteroidenkegeln abgebrochen haben."

Ein schwarzer, schwer bewaffneter Roboter stimmte zu. "Genau. Ich war am gewinnen." "Warst du nicht. Ich war." "Nein?"

"Leute, bitte. Wir holen die unterbrochene Partie nach unserem Einsatz nach." Optimus wirkte leicht peinlich berührt über das Missverhalten seiner Untergebenen, doch versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und setzte die Vorstellungsrunde fort. "Das ist mein Waffenexperte: Ironhide. Er heißt so, weil ..." Doch sein Blick fiel ins Leere. "Hm. Eben war er noch da." Er schaute sich suchend um, doch nach jemandem, der Ironhide hieß, konnte man lange suchen, also gab er es schnell auf.

Als nächstes wies er auf den ehemaligen Camaro. "Deinen Beschützer kennst du ja schon." Bumblebee, der ebenfalls in seinen Robotermodus transformiert war, gab einige Piepsgeräusche von sich. Er zupfte an Sams Kleidung herum, gab ihm ein paar Stupser, damit sich dieser gerade hinstellte und strich ihm über die Haare. Sam fühlte sich leicht beschämt an seine Mutter erinnert.

"Mein Medical Officer: Ratchet."

Der Sanitäter fragte an Bumblebee gewandt: "Ist dein Stimmprozessor schon wieder beschädigt? Ich hatte ihn doch repariert." Er richtete einen Laserstrahl auf Bumblebees Kehlregion, doch der hob abwehrend die Servos, die den Strahl blockierten. Aus seinem Radio ertönte eine helle weibliche Singstimme. "Everything's gonna be alright." Mit misstrauisch verengten Optiken ließ Ratchet den Laserstrahl verschwinden.

Als alles wieder ruhig war, erhob Optimus erneut das Wort. "Unsere Vereinigung META kämpft gegen die Diskriminierung von Spezies aufgrund ihres Entwicklungsstands. Nun sind wir hergekommen, um die Menschen vor den Decepticons zu beschützen."

"Hey, warte mal." Sam hob die Hände, als er Optimus unterbrach. "Wir sind hoch entwickelt."

Optimus zögerte für einen Moment und erwiderte diplomatisch: "Natürlich seid ihr das." Er drehte den Helm zu all seinen Leuten. "Nicht wahr, Jungs?" Die anderen Bots stimmten ihm zu, doch Sam war nicht überzeugt.

"Lass mich dir was zeigen." Optimus drückte einen Knopf an seinem Helm und projizierte das 3D-Kino einer Eishöhle in die Gegend. Sam erkannte seinen Ur-Urgroßvater, den Entdecker Archibald Witwicky, der einen gigantischen, überaus hässlichen Roboter erkundete, der in der Höhle eingefroren war.

Archibald streckte eine Hand nach einem der langen, klauenförmigen Finger des Roboters aus. "Fass das nicht an", beschwerte sich dieser, doch Archibald zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger und zog extra seinen Handschuh aus, um Fingerabdrücke auf der sauberen, glatten Außenhülle des Roboters zu hinterlassen.

Ein blendendes Licht blitzte aus den optischen Sensoren des Roboters hervor und traf den Entdecker, der sich die Brille abnahm und die Augen rieb. "Oh. Ich kann wieder scharf sehen!", rief er freudig.

Die Projektion verschwand und Optimus setzte seinen Rückblick mündlich fort. "Bei Megatrons peinlichem Versuch, Archibald mit seinem Navigationssystem zu töten, gravierten sich die Koordinaten des Allsparks auf dessen Brille ein."

"Moment mal, Moment mal", unterbrach Sam ihn wieder. "Wenn Megatron und Kapitän Archibald alleine in der Eishöhle waren, woher weißt du das? Wie kannst du mir diese Bilder zeigen?"

Anstatt einer Antwort machte Optimus eine lange Pause, als würde er sich die Worte zurechtlegen. Ratchet warf ein: "In dieser primitiven Sprache klingt deine Erklärung so umständlich."

Schließlich verlegte sich Optimus darauf zu erklären, dass das nicht der Punkt seiner Ausführung war und setzte fort: "Megatron will euren Planeten zerstören. Wir brauchen die Brille deines Großvaters, um ihn davon abzuhalten."

"Was hat die Brille damit zu tun?" Gut, sie hatten gesagt, dort hätte Megatron die Koordinaten seines Ziels eingraviert, warum auch immer, und dieses Ziel war der Allspark. Woher sollten sie das wissen? Und selbst wenn das der Fall gewesen wäre, was machte sie so sicher, dass sich der Allspark noch am selben Ort befand? Und warum begaben sie sich nicht direkt zum Allspark, wenn sie so schlau waren?

Der Sanitäter rollte genervt mit seinen optischen Sensoren. "Ich sagte doch, du solltest es nicht zu kompliziert machen."

"Ich hab mein Bestes getan. Welchen Teil verstehst du nicht, Samuel James Witwicky?"

"Nenn mich doch bitte einfach Sam."

"Sie sind so primitiv, dass sie sogar ihre Namen abkürzen." Der Sanitäter verschränkte abwehrend die Arme vor seinem Brustpanzer.

"Hör auf, uns primitiv zu nennen!" Sam wandte sich wieder an Optimus. "Ähm, darf ich mir erst beide Seiten anhören? Um mir eine eigene Meinung zu bilden, mit meinem hochentwickelten Verstand und so?"

"Nein!", fuhr Optimus auf. "Megatron ist böse und wird dich belügen und verwirren. Bring uns die Brille und wir kümmern uns um die Details."

Mikaela nahm Sam beiseite und flüsterte: "Gib ihnen einfach die Brille, was können sie schon damit anrichten?"

Also stimmte Sam zu und erklärte ihnen, dass die Brille bei ihm zu Hause war, also machten sie sich auf den Weg, sie zu holen.

Noch bevor Bumblebee zur Abfahrt transformierte, trat Sam auf ihn zu. "Sag mir die Wahrheit: Haltet ihr uns für hochentwickelt?"

Bumblebee klopfte sich zur Antwort auf den Hals, auf den "kaputten" Stimmenprozessor, dann transformierte er und wartete mit offenen Türen darauf, dass die beiden Teenager einstiegen.

"Natürlich, das kommt dir gerade recht."

Aus dem Radio ertönte: "But it's nothing ever easy, and the truth is never straight."

Zurück im Zimmer fuhr Sam erstmal den Rechner hoch, was ihm einen verwunderten Blick von Mikaela eintrug. "Was denn? Ich muss die Brille von Ebay runternehmen." Sie schüttelte nur missbilligend den Kopf. "Weißt du, du kannst in der Zwischenzeit schon mal mit Suchen anfangen, okay?"

Während Mikaela mit ihrer Suche unter Sams Bett begann, öffnete sie einen Karton voller Pornohefte. Ups, hier hätte sie nicht suchen sollen. Sie stellte ihn wieder zurück und tat, als hätte sie nichts gesehen.

Da stöhnte Sam plötzlich entsetzt auf. "Oh nein, das haben sie nicht getan."

Mikaela, ganz verwundert, kam um nachzusehen, was er entdeckt hatte: "Was ist los? Oh mein Gott."

Sams Ebay-Account hatte 3 Gegenstände verkauft. Doch er hatte 343 ein-Stern-Bewertungen bekommen, die alle in den letzten 24 Stunden abgegeben worden waren. Hastig überflog Mikaela sie. Die Kommentare sagten ihm alles Mögliche nach. Einer behauptete, er hätte einen Kompass bestellt, aber einen Puma bekommen, der ihm das Gesicht zerkratzt hatte. Einer behauptete, Sam wäre Schuld an Bush. In Sams Postfach steckten haufenweise Rückzahlungsaufforderungen, die mangels Kontodeckung nicht eingelöst werden konnten.

"Ich bin ruiniert. Zerstört. Mein Leben ist vorbei." Sam raufte sich die Haare.

Von draußen leuchtete Optimus Prime mit seinem Scheinwerfer in das Zimmer. "Sam, findest du die Brille? Beeil dich."

Sam sprang auf und lief ans Fenster, um mit dem Anführer der Autobots zu sprechen. "Schau dir das an, Ebay verlangt von mir, dass ich den Decepticons die Brille gebe, was soll ich nur machen, sie zerstören mein Leben. Kannst du da was machen?"

Optimus seufzte. "Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, aber wir können uns keinen Anwalt leisten."

"Dann gib mir eine Minute, um mir was zu überlegen, ja? Eine Minute." Sam hob den Zeigefinger, um die Minute zu symbolisieren, schloss das Fenster und zog die Gardinen zu, damit er auf dem Boden seines Zimmers verzweifeln konnte, ohne dass die Autobots ihn sahen. Mist, was sollte er nur machen.

Mikaela kniete gerade tröstend neben ihm nieder, um ihm gut zuzureden und zu sagen, dass alles nicht so schlimm war - viele Menschen waren hochverschuldet und führten ein angenehmes Leben - als die Zimmertür aufschwang und Sams Eltern dort standen.

Sam hob den Kopf. Auch das noch. Die beiden Parteien starrten einander für einen Moment an.

Bis Mikaela als erste die Fassung wieder erlangte, sich erhob und Sams Eltern die Hand reichte. "Hi. Ich bin Mikaela."

"Oh, du bist ja entzückend. Ist sie nicht entzückend, Ron?" Judy schaute kurz zu ihrem Mann, dann zurück zu dem Mädchen. "Wann werdet ihr heiraten? Oh, ich freue mich ja so darauf, Enkelkinder zu bekommen. Moment." Sams Mutter verließ das Zimmer.

"Nein, Mom", stöhnte Sam genervt, doch es war zu spät, man hörte sie weiter die Treppe hinaufgehen.

"Ähm, also eigentlich", erklärte Mikaela vorsichtig dem Vater, während sie der Mutter hinterher blickte, "sind wir nur gute Freunde."

Er nickte leicht genervt. "So ist sie halt, die Judy. Wenn sie einmal loslegt, ist sie nur schwer zu bremsen. Das kann jetzt leider etwas unangenehm werden."

Sollte heißen: Noch unangenehmer als ohnehin schon. Sams Mutter kehrte mit einem Karton zurück, den sie auf Sams Schreibtisch abstellte und begann, auszupacken. "Ich hab alle von Sams Babysachen aufbewahrt für diesen Fall."

"Nein, Mom." Doch Sam wurde ignoriert.

Sie zog ein kleines Kleidungsstück hervor. "Hier, in diesem rosa Strampler sah er immer so süß aus. Wir hatten kein Geld für neue Sachen."

"Mom, das reicht jetzt!" Sam riss ihr den Strampler aus der Hand, stopfte ihn zurück und schlug die Pappdeckel zu. "Es ist genug, hör auf."

"Du bist ja heute so nervös." Sie drückte den Karton Mikaela in die Hand, die sich schüchtern bedankte und den Karton erstmal aufs Fensterbrett stellte.

Unterdessen verfolgten die Autobots vor dem Fenster das Gespräch.

"Die Eltern sind echt nervig", stellte Optimus fest, woraufhin Ironhide vorschlug, sie zu eliminieren. "Ironhide, auf wessen Seite stehst du? Das ist Diskriminierung."

"Ich diskriminiere sie nicht", verteidigte sich der Waffenexperte. "Ich töte sie ganz ehrenvoll, wie es einer hochentwickelten Spezies angemessen ist."

"Da kommt jemand", bemerkte Optimus, als er die Bewegung an der Gardine sah. "Schnell, versteckt euch."

"Ha." Ironhide begab sich Richtung Straße. "Passt mal gut auf, ihr Anfänger. Verstecken ist mein zweiter Vorname." Die anderen merkten an, dass sie noch nie gesehen hätten, dass er überhaupt über einen zweiten Namen verfügte. "Natürlich nicht. Der ist ja auch 'versteckt'."

Er hatte nicht ganz unrecht. Jeder Blinde hätte die Autobots gefunden, die sich als Fahrzeuge an den unüblichsten Stellen parkten. Optimus stellte sich auf die Veranda. Jazz mitten auf den Gartenweg. Ratchet stellte sich auf das Dach des Transformators und Bumblebee in den viel zu engen Werkzeugschuppen, wo kein Mensch es geschafft hätte, auf diese Weise rückwärts einzuparken, ohne irgendwas umzufahren.

Doch es war nur Sam, der das Fenster öffnete und leise nach Optimus rief. Als er die Fußabdrücke und Reifenspuren im Garten seines Vaters entdeckte, traf ihn der nächste Schlag. "Reicht es nicht, dass ich mich wegen euch hochverschulde?"

Optimus erschien vor ihm am Fenster und entschuldigte sich so höflich, wie er konnte. Sie würden nach der Rettung der Welt bestimmt eine Lösung finden. Wenigstens würden sie es noch erleben, verschuldet zu sein, ein Luxus, von dem die heimatlosen Autobots nur träumen konnten.

Sam ließ den Blick über jeden Autobot schweifen. "Und das, soll das verstecken sein?" Er zählte nach. Einer fehlte. "Wo ist Ironhide?"

"Hier drüben", ertönte dessen Stimme von der Straße her. "Ich habe mich als Falschparker getarnt."

In der Tat stand er nahezu sauber eingeparkt am Straßenrand, nur sein linkes Vorderrad stand eingeschlagen auf der Linie. Genial. Niemand würde glauben, dass sich ein außerirdischer Roboter so unauffällig auffällig verhielt.

"Wenigstens hilft euch das weiter." Sam reichte Optimus die Brille. Der Anführer der Autobots nahm sie erleichtert entgegen und aktivierte seine eigenen Laser, mit denen er die cybertronischen Zeichen abtastete, die in den Gläsern eingraviert waren. Es waren keine Koordinaten. Dort stand zweifellos: "Wer das liest ist doof."

Sam wartete ungeduldig. "Und? Könnt ihr nun mit den Koordinaten den Allspark finden und die Welt retten? Könnt ihr aus meinem Leben verschwinden, bevor ihr noch mehr Chaos anrichtet? Könnt ihr vom Rasen meines Vater und den Blumen meiner Mutter runtergehen?"

Optimus lastete für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seinen Arbeitsspeicher bis zum Anschlag aus. Suchte nach der optimalsten Möglichkeit, diese komplizierte Information dem einfachen Gehirn des Jungen zu übermitteln. "Ja, danke Sam. Gute Nacht."

Sam nickte ihm leicht genervt zu und schloss das Fenster.


	3. Chapter 3

Es dauerte nicht lange, nachdem Sam Mikaela die erfolgreiche Übergabe berichtet hatte, über seine misslungene Zukunft jammerte und sich von ihr trösten lassen musste, da klopfte es unten an der Haustür und kurz darauf rief sein Vater nach ihm. "Sam, hier will dich ein Herr namens Sektor 7 wegen Ebaybetrugs festnehmen."

"Wenn das wieder einer deiner Scherze ist", grummelte Sam auf dem Weg noch unten, doch musste feststellen, dass sein Vater die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Naja, halbwegs.

Der Mann im schwarzen Anzug, der in der Tür stand, klärte gerade auf, dass Sektor 7 der Name seiner Einrichtung war, nicht sein persönlicher Name.

"Nein, ist schon gut." Ron klopfte dem Besucher auf die Schulter. "Eltern haben manchmal einen seltsamen Humor, wenn es um die Namenswahl ihrer Kinder geht." Er drehte den Kopf zu Sam. "Nicht wahr, Sammy Jam?" Hinter welchem prompt Mikaela erschien. "Oh, tut mir leid, Schätzchen. Du hättest es noch früh genug erfahren", fügte Ron eine vor Häme triefende Entschuldigung hinzu.

"Was erfahren?", flüsterte Mikaela, doch Sam winkte ab, um die Erklärung, was für ein Arschloch sein Vater war, auf später zu verschieben.

Welcher sich wieder dem Mann im Anzug zuwandte. "Nein, sowas würde mein Sohn niemals tun. Ein bisschen heimlich Gras rauchen, bei Rot eine Ampel überfahren, vielleicht altersunangemessene Heftchen unter dem Bett verstecken. Aber über das Internet ein bisschen Geld verdienen? Nein, sowas tut mein Junge nicht."

"Daaad!"

Glücklicherweise hatte der Besucher selbst eingesehen, wie fruchtlos das Gespräch mit Ron wurde und schob den älteren Mann vorbei. Er hob einen Zettel in Sams Richtung. "Ist das deine Ebayseite?"

"Ladiesman?" Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Das kann unmöglich mein kleiner Sammy Jam sein." Noch bevor Sam genervt aufstöhnen konnte, brachte der Agent seinen Vater mit einem Blick zum Schweigen und machte erneut eine auffordernde Bewegung mit dem Papier in Sams Richtung.

Auf dem Zettel erkannte Sam seine Shopseite mit der gesperrten Auktion der Brille, deren Preis von über zehn Millionen Dollar noch zu lesen war. "Ähm, ja?"

"Wir haben Grund zur Annahme, dass die Aktivitäten unter deinen Artikeln auf einen illegalen Hackerangriff hindeuten. Wir nehmen dich für weitere Untersuchngen und zu deinem Schutz in Gewahrsam. Dich und deine Familie." Sein Blick huschte zu Mikaela. "Wer ist das?"

"Das ist seine Verlobte!", quietschte Judy vergnügt, woraufhin Mikaela mit dem Rest der Familie zu einigen Autos gebracht wurde, die mit den Menschen davonfuhren.

In einiger Entfernung hatten blaue optische Sensoren das Ganze beobachtet. Da sein voriger Plan gescheitert war, beschloss Optimus, den Menschen zu folgen.

"Na hoffentlich klappt das besser als deine anderen Pläne", maulte Jazz.

Die Autobots setzten sich als Kolonne in Bewegung. Außer Ironhide, dem Profi, dem das zu auffällig war und der einen jugendlichen Raser mimte, indem er sich an den Autobots vorbeidrängte.

Optimus eröffnete den anderen den Rest seines Plans: "Wenn nichts anderes hilft, werde ich mich mit dem Würfel vereinen, um ihn zu vernichten. Keine Sorge, ich werde irgendwie wieder auferstehen, so wie immer."

Doch Ratchet hatte ihn durchschaut: "Du willst dich nur vor den Aufräumarbeiten nach dem Krieg drücken."

Optimus seufzte. Ertappt. Er ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort. "Also genau genommen ... drücke ich mich vor Megatrons Sprüchen, wenn er wieder den Schaden bezahlt und mich damit aufzieht."

Sam und Mikaela saßen im Wagen zusammen mit zwei Agenten. Einer steuerte stumm den Wagen. Der andere drehte sich zu ihnen um.

"Und wie ist Ihr Name? Sektor 8? Area 7?" Aus dem Mund seines Vaters klangen solche Sachen irgendwie lustiger. Sam kam sich blöd vor. Nein, halt, sagte er sich. Er war der Angehörige einer intelligenten Spezies, egal was andere sagten. Der manchmal ein wenig am Imposter-Syndrom litt. Das konnte den klügsten Geschöpfen passieren. Bestimmt.

"Nein", mischte sich plötzlich Mikaela ein. "Das ist Simmons, Mall Boy. Oder besser: S. Mall Boy."

"Sehr komisch, du sexy Göre."

Mikaela ließ verachtlich den Blick am Agenten hinabschweifen. "Sorry, zu mager für meinen Geschmack."

Der Agent warf ihr einen verächtlichen Blick zu und wandte sich an Sam. "Wir müssen alles wissen, was du weißt. Hat dich einer der Käufer auf Ebay kontaktiert? Wir brauchen alle Details über Treffen, Schriftverkehr, alles."

"Aber dafür kümmern Sie sich um mein Problem mit Ebay. Die Zahlungsaufforderungen und die schlechten Bewertungen müssen verschwinden. Mikaela, willst du auch irgendwas?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin eine Frau, ich bekomme sowieso alles, was ich will."

"Der Mann ist ein Erpresser", murmelte Simmons vor sich hin und stöhnte leise. "Erpresser sind sexy."

Während Sam von seiner Begegnung mit dem Polizeiwagen erzählte, brachten die Agenten die beiden Teenager zu einem Staudamm, wo sie, wie sich herausstellte, alles aufbewahrten, wonach die Autobots und Decepticons die ganze Zeit gesucht hatten. In einer Halle hinter meterdickem Beton befand sich Megatron, den Sam aus Optimus' Hologramm-Theater wiedererkannte - obwohl die Leute felsenfest behaupteten, sein Name wäre NBE1. In der anderen Halle befand sich ein kleiner Würfel, etwa mit der Kantenlänge eines Unterarms, in einem großen Glaskasten voller Werkzeuge und Messinstrumente.

Sam fragte, ob das nicht gefährlich wäre?

Der Agent, der sie herumführte und ihnen einen kleinen Rückblick gab, erwiderte: "Wir fanden es sicherer, die beiden Dinge an einem Ort zu haben." Ja klar.

"Wir haben NBE1 1934 hierher gebracht und seit 1935 befindet er sich in Kryostase."

Noch immer setzte Megatron stumpf einen Fuß vor den anderen. Seine Wut ließ ihn sein Zeitgefühl vergessen. Das würde er nie jemandem erzählten. Gut, dass Starscream nicht hier war.

"Wie weit ist es noch?", jammerte er. Sie hatten ihm den Allspark versprochen. Sie hatten gesagt, sie könnten nicht hinfliegen, Top-Secret und so. Also war er gezwungen zu laufen.

Einer der Agenten steckte seinen Kopf aus dem Seitenfenster des Wagens. "3000 Meilen."

"Unicrons Fluch komme über euch!" Diese unterentwickelten Kreaturen. Eigentlich war er wütender auf sich, dass er sich bei der Berechnung des Landeanflugs verrechnet hatte. Und das für eine natürliche Maschinenintelligenz. Wie peinlich.

Die Soldaten schauten einander an und flüsterten: "Wer ist dieser Unicron?" "Keine Ahnung. Auch ein nichtbiologischer Außerirdischer?"

Megatron fügte hinzu: "Das heißt im Klartext: Ich werde euch dafür alle auslöschen."

Das sagte er ihnen schon seit Stunden, um ihnen klar zu machen, wie wichtig ihm die Sache war, doch niemand nahm ihn ernst. Stattdessen jammerte einer der höherrangigen Soldaten: "Kann jemand NBE1 zum Schweigen bringen?"

"Ich heiße Megatron und ich rede so viel ich will!" Diese unterentwickelten Kreaturen konnten sich nicht mal seinen Namen merken.

"Oh, und kurz bevor er den Allspark erreichte, ließen wir ihn schockfrosten. Aber keine Sorge, unsere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verhindern, dass er jemals die Chance erhält, sich an uns zu rächen."

Gerade wollte Sam fragen, ob es nicht irgendwann einem Decepticon auffallen musste, dass an diesen Ort Leute in schwarzen Anzügen ein- und ausgingen, als der Strom ausfiel.

"Hm, wie ungelegen", murmelte der Agent. "Jemand hat die Stromversorgung beschädigt." Natürlich war der Strom notwendig, um Megatron gut gekühlt zu halten, daher begann dieser nun langsam aufzutauen.

Ein weiterer Agent trat auf den ersten zu und flüsterte: "Wenn NBE1 aufwacht, sollte er uns nicht mit dem Würfel erwischen."

Sie schauten einander an, als würden sie Gedanken austauschen. Dann blickten sie gleichzeitig zu Sam. Kurz darauf wurde ihm der Allspark in die Hand gedrückt. "Hier, nimm du den."

Sie versicherten ihm, dass das der beste Weg war, um seine Probleme mit Ebay auf einem Schlag zu lösen und schickten ihn hinaus, wo er glücklicherweise auf die Autobots traf, die sich bereit erklärten, ihm bei seiner Flucht zu helfen.

Er fragte Optimus: "Willst du nicht lieber den Allspark nehmen? Er gehört deiner Spezies und so." "Nein, zu gefährlich. Es ist besser, wenn du ihn hältst. Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir sind immer in deiner Nähe."

Da die Leute Megatron inmitten einer großen Halle aufbewahrten, anstelle in einem eigens dafür eingerichtetem Kühlraum oder so, taute er recht schnell so weit auf, dass er den Rest des Eises selbst sprengen konnte, wobei er die Leute, die auf ihm herumkrabbelten, wegschleuderte und laut seinen Namen sagte. "Ich bin Megatron. Nicht NBE1, Megatron." Er hasste es, wenn man seinen Namen nicht kannte und die Bewohner des Planeten waren so unterentwickelt, dass sie es auch nach mehrfacher Wiederholung nicht begriffen.

Er transformierte und flog über die Köpfe der kleinen Leute hinweg nach draußen. "Das erledigt die Nachtschicht."

Der Anführer der Decepticons schimpfte leise vor sich hin. "Diese unterentwickelten Kreaturen. Was ist an 'Megatron' so schwer? Ich hab extra eine Silbe weggestrichen."

Er flog knapp über das Wasser auf den Staudamm zu, zog hoch, transformierte in der Luft und landete mit einem coolen Sprung auf dem Boden.

Starscream, der ihn kommen sah, landete in der Nähe, um seinen alten Meister zu begrüßen.

"Wo ist der Würfel?", fragte Megatron und hatte Mühe, sich von Starscreams Anwesenheit nicht die Freude über seine wiedergewonnene Freiheit verderben zu lassen.

"Oh", erwiderte dieser sarkastisch. "Du bist vor vielen Sternenzyklen alleine losgezogen, um den Allspark auf diesem Felsen zu suchen und fragst MICH wo er ist?" Er nickte zum Horizont. "Ich dachte, die Menschen hätten ihn mit deiner Erlaubnis fortgebracht. Wäre ja zu peinlich, wenn sie dir entkommen wären."

Megatron fauchte wütend. "Ich bin hier nur von Inkompetenz umgeben."

Starscream säuselte: "Wer von uns beiden hat sich im Landeanflug auf den Allspark verrechnet? Megatron, dein Misstrauen bricht mir den Spark."

"Bring mir den Würfel!", befahl Megatron. "Und halt die Klappe oder ich breche dir deinen Spark wirklich."

Draußen auf der Straße in Richtung der Stadt stießen die Autobots auf eine Gruppe Decepticons, die sie sofort in einen Kampf verwickelten. Jedoch dauerte es nicht lange, bis fast alle in ihren Kämpfen innehielten, um staunend den Kampf zwischen Optimus und Bonecrusher zu verfolgen.

Zuerst riss ihn der Con mit einer stürmischen Umarmung von den Füßen, wobei Optimus nach hinten fiel und den Rücken durchdrückte, um eine Brücke über die Straße zu bilden, durch den die Autos unbeschadet durchfahren konnten. Dann rappelte er sich durch eine Rolle rückwärts auf, die in einen Radschlag überging, sodass er die Füße neben weiteren Autos aufsetzte anstatt mitten drauf.

Barricade, Brawl und Blackout hatten sich zum Gaffen wie die Hühner auf der Stange an die Straße gestellt. Nach Optimus letztem Stunt hielten sie Pappschilder mit ihren Bewertungen hoch. Brawl und Blackout gaben 5 und 6 Punkte, Barricade nur 2 und ein missbilligendes Kopfschütteln.

Auch Bonecrusher hatte bereits gemerkt, dass der Fokus seines Gegners woanders lag und machte sich einen Spaß daraus, ihn absichtlich in Richtung von Menschen oder Gebäuden zu schubsen. Er stieß Optimus über die Kante der Straße und Optimus landete auf der darunter, wobei er den Kopf hochriss, um einen Wagen zu schützen, in dem eine Mutter mit ihrem Sohn saß.

3, 3 und 1 Punkt zeigten die Pappschilder. Barricade war generell nicht zufrieden. "Und wiedermal übertreibt er komplett." Die anderen beiden nickten zustimmend. "Er sollte sich lieber um sich selbst sorgen. Immerhin ist seine Art vom Aussterben bedroht und Menschen gibt es genug."

Ein Schuss von Bonecrusher warf Optimus zurück, schleuderte ihn gegen einen Lastwagen, der sich querstellte und die Straße komplett blockierte, dann raste zu allem Überfluss ein weiterer Lastwagen, der nicht rechtzeitig bremsen konnte, in den ersten und das Chaos war komplett.

Die Schilder zeigten 3, 2 und 8 Punkte. Verwundert schauten Brawl und Blackout zu Barricade, der sich kaputt lachte und Optimus einen Daumen hoch gab. "Wenn du nächstes Mal noch ein Gebäude einreißt, geb ich dir sogar eine 10."


	4. Chapter 4

Bei der Landung zwischen den Hochhäusern der Stadt bemerkte Megatron seinen Fehler zu spät und riss daher ungeschickt einen Balkon mit sich zu Boden. Naja, egal, hatte bestimmt keiner gesehen.

Starscreams Gelächter ertönte von einem Block einige Häuser weiter und belehrte ihn eines Besseren. Megatron versuchte, ihn mit einem wütendem Blick zum Schweigen zu bringen. "Erst der Absturz auf die Erde, dann das." Starscream amüsierte sich. "Wie kann man sich bei einem Landeanflug aus weniger als 100 Klep verrechnen? Warst du wieder betrunken?"

Megatron tat, als wäre das Absicht gewesen. "Warum sollte ich Rücksicht auf diese Steinhaufen der Würmer nehmen? Wir reißen das sowieso gleich alles ab." Das dumme Magnetfeld dieses Planeten.

Starscream glaubte ihm kein Wort. "Ist ja kein Wunder, dass die Menschentechnologien ständig Probleme machen."

"Noch ein Wort und ich lass dich die Nemesis schrubben."

Während Starscream noch sein Gekicher unter Kontrolle brachte, machte sich Megatron ein Bild von der Lage. In der Nähe waren seine Leute in Kämpfe verwickelt. Moment mal, das Geräusch klang nach Autobot-Kanonen? Megatron war überrascht, dass es noch welche gab. "Wie viele Autobots sind noch übrig?", verlangte er von Starscream zu wissen. "Hundert? Zweihundert?" "Fünf." "Oh." Was für eine Schande. Damit standen Autobots unter Artenschutz.

Mit dem Äquivalent eines Seufzers durch sein Kühlsystem sandte Megatron eine Nachricht: "An alle Decepticons. Wer einen Autobot tötet, wird sich selbst um den Papierkram kümmern." Das hatte keinen Einfluss auf die Schussgeräusche, die zu hören waren. Höchstwahrscheinlich hielten sich seine Leute bereits zurück, um die gefährdete Rasse nicht aus Versehen auszulöschen.

Jetzt trat Megatron um die Gebäudeecke in das Blickfeld, um die Ehrfurcht zu ernten, die ihm gebührte.

Stattdessen fragte ein gelber Sanitäter der Autobots, als er den Anführer der Decepticons entdeckte: "Wer bist du?"

Megatron war kurz davor, mit der Faust ein Loch in das nächstgelegene Hochhaus zu schlagen, doch er hatte keine Lust, einen Schaden zu bezahlen, der so würdelos entstanden war. "Lernt ihr auf der Autobot-Akademie nicht mal mehr meinen Namen?", schimpfte er und es wurde für einen Moment ruhig in der Straße. Da kam ihm ein Gedanke und er fügte gehässig hinzu: "Habt ihr überhaupt noch eine Autobot-Akademie oder musste die letzte mangels Teilnehmerzahlen schließen?" Er nahm eine würdevolle Pose ein. "Mein Name ist ..."

Da rief ein schwarzer Autobot dazwischen: "Es ist Starscream! Rückzug!"

Fassungslos folgte Megatron ihren Blicken zu seinem Vize, der transformiert war und als F-22 Kampfjet tief über die Häuser flog, in Vorbereitung auf einen Angriff.

Das war's. Megatron war mit seiner Geduld am Ende. Der nächste, der ihm blöd kam, musste sterben, oder Megatron würde einen Kurzschluss erleiden.

Da drehte er sich zur Seite, als er seinen Namen hörte. "Oh, das ist Megatron." Es war ein relativ kleiner, grauer Autobot, der seine mickrige Kanone auf den Anführer der Decepticons richtete.

"Hey, Winzling." Megatron verschränkte majestätisch die Arme vor der Brust. Endlich reagierte jemand mit dem angemessenen Respekt. Diesen Moment kostete er aus. "Ich gebe dir eine einzige Chance. Wenn du auf mich schießt ..." Da traf ihn der Impakt eines lächerlichen Geschosses und er ließ seine Selbstbeherrschung endgültig fallen.

"Winzling. Komm aus dem Bild raus."

Als sich Megatrons Prozessor wieder leicht abgekühlt hatte, beauftragte er Soundwave damit, schon mal den Papierkram anzufordern, den ihn der Tod des grauen Autobots kosten würde. "Es war Notwehr", erklärte er vorsorglich.

Doch natürlich glaubte ihm niemand, schon gar nicht sein Nachrichtenoffizier. Es war dessen Job, die Wahrheit zu wissen.

"Ich danke euch vielmals, Lord Megatron", sandte dieser stattdessen als Erstes. "Dass Ihr meinen größten Rivalen niedergestreckt habt, auch wenn ich es gerne selbst getan hätte. Jetzt ist mir Platz 1 in den Charts sicher."

"Ich bekomme ein freies, handsigniertes Exemplar deines nächsten Albums. Du widmest mir einen Song. Und ich bekomme einen Backstage-Pass zu deiner nächsten Tour."

"Alles was du willst. Solange du nicht verlangst, dass wir dein Gesicht als Decepticon-Logo verwenden. Wir wollen die neuen Rekruten nicht verschrecken."

Megatron kämpfte einen Wutanfall zurück und tat, als hätte er die Nachricht nicht erhalten.

Optimus marschierte gefolgt von einer Gruppe Soldaten durch die Straßen, die ihm fleißig halfen, die Decepticons anzugreifen. Bei der Selbstverteidigung der Cons gingen mehr Menschengebäude kaputt als alles andere, aber was sollten sie machen.

Megatron stellte sich Optimus und dessen neuem Gefolge entgegen. "Du kämpfst immer noch für die Schwachen."

"Du meinst wohl: Die Schwachen kämpfen für mich."

Der Anführer der Decepticons klappte seine Antriebe aus und haute Optimus mit einer raschen Beschleunigung von den Füßen. "Menschen verdienen es nicht zu leben."

Optimus verpasste ihm einen Schlag ins Gesicht. "Du bist nur wütend, weil sie dich als Taschenrechner missbraucht haben. Komm mal drüber hinweg."

"Warte, bis sie dich einfrieren und aufsägen, damit du weißt, wie das ist."

Einige Straßen weiter flog Megatron mit Optimus als Stoßdämpfer in ein Gebäude. Dort konnten sie einander ungestört in die Fresse hauen.

Optimus entschuldigte sich bei den erschrockenen Menschen, deren Wände er beschädigt hatte, bevor er sich wieder Megatron stellte.

Der Anführer der Decepticons war davon nur mäßig beeindruckt. "Ich bin jedes Mal überrascht, wie leicht du die Einheimischen überzeugst, für euch in den Krieg zu ziehen."

"Das könntest du auch, du müsstest nur nett sein."

"Ich hab versucht, mit ihnen zu reden. Sie haben mir nie zugehört."

"In ihrer Sprache? Oder Cybertronisch?"

Megatron stutzte und versuchte, sich zu erinnern. Das könnte einiges erklären.

Da entdeckten seine roten Optiken einen kleinen Jungen, der mit dem Allspark in ein großes Gebäude mit weißen Statuen auf dem Dach rannte. "Bleib stehen, Junge!"

Keine Reaktion, außer dass Optimus den Menschen anfeuerte.

"Halt die Klappe." Megatron schoss Optimus mit seiner Fusionskanone durch drei Hochhäuser hindurch. Damit wäre Optimus eine Weile mit Entschuldigungen beschäftigt.

Megatron wiederholte seinen Befehl nochmal in der Erdensprache und folgte dem Jungen.

Sam stürzte die Treppe hinauf, dabei hörte er Megatrons Stimme unten durch die Halle donnern: "Gib mir den Würfel, Junge, und du darfst als mein Haustier weiterleben."

"Oh nein", heulte Sam und sprintete den langen Flur entlang. "Bloß nicht Starscreams Job."

Er lief hinaus auf das Dach, eine kahle Betonfläche, die von den weißen Statuen eingerahmt war. Sam sah keine andere Möglichkeit, als sich hinter eine der Statuen zu verstecken und kletterte vorsichtig um sie herum, wobei er es tunlichst vermied, nach unten zu sehen.

Megatrons mächtige Schritte erreichten das Dach. Natürlich ließ er sich von Sams Versteck nicht täuschen. Sam erwartete jeden Moment einen Angriff, doch die Schritte blieben ruhig stehen und Megatron erhob das Wort.

"Es war Prime, nicht wahr? Er hat dir erzählt, ich wolle deinen Planeten zerstören, wobei er dich mit seinen großen, blauen Optiken angesehen hat, war es nicht so? So ungefähr?"

Sam hörte ein Stampfen und lugte vorsichtig um sie Statue: Megatron war in Nachahmung von Optimus' Pose auf ein Knie niedergesunken. Schnell zog Sam den Kopf zurück, als Megatron sich erhob und einen weiteren Schritt auf den Jungen zukam.

"Ich bespreche meine Pläne nicht mit Optimus. Woher soll er wissen, was ich will?"

Sam fand es in der Tat merkwürdig, wie Optimus ihm die Geschichte in der Eishöhle hatte erzählen können. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

"Lass mich raten: Er hat wieder die Geschichte erzählt, dass ich der Bösewicht bin, der alles zerstören will", fuhr der Anführer der Decepticons fort. "Weil er deinem menschlichen Verstand nicht die Komplexität der Wahrheit zumuten will." Autsch, das tat weh. Sam ließ die erhitzte Stirn gegen den Stein der Statue sinken. Megatron hatte recht, genau das hatten die Autobots bei ihrer ersten Begegnung angedeutet.

Megatron erzählte weiter: "Diese Schwächlinge, das machen sie ständig. Sie sind so wenige und das erste, was sie auf neuen Planeten tun, ist die Einheimischen auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Ich warte noch auf den Tag, an dem eine eurer minderbemittelten Spezies darauf kommt, beide Seiten anzuhören, bevor sie ein Urteil fällt."

Verdammt, dachte er, der Roboter hatte Recht, genauso war es. Sam hatte sich in ihren Krieg eingemischt und den Autobots geholfen, als sie ihn darum gebeten hatten, ohne darauf zu bestehen, die genauen Hintergründe zu erfahren, anstatt sich mit "es ist kompliziert" abspeisen zu lassen.

Oh, aber mit dem minderbemittelt lag Megatron falsch. Sam wägte sich durchaus in der Lage, die Sache zu verstehen.

Vorsichtig, um sich nicht durch die eigene Atmung aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, rief er: "Dann ... hast du nicht vor, den Planeten zu zerstören?"

"Die Erde ist erfüllt mit meinen Nachkommen, warum soll ich sie zerstören? Das gehört bereits alles mir. Abgesehen davon, hast du unsere hochentwickelte Waffentechnologie nicht gesehen? Mir unterstehen tausende Krieger. Wir brauchen den Würfel nicht, um euren Planeten zu erobern, aber wir brauchen ihn, um unsere Heimat wieder aufzubauen. Damit wir uns keine neue suchen müssen. Auf eurer Erde beispielsweise. Komm jetzt da runter, bevor du fällst."

Megatron könnte einfach die Statuen wegschnippsen, um Sam mit in die Tiefe zu reißen, doch das tat er nicht. Der Junge betrachtete die Lage und fand, es war eine gute Idee, das Gespräch erstmal am Laufen zu halten. Gerne an einem anderen Ort als an der Kante eines Abgrunds entlangbalancierend. "Okay, ich komme."

Vorsichtig schob Sam einen Fuß weiter um die Statue herum. Verdammt, wie war er nur hier heraufgekommen? Wegen des Allsparks, den er sich vor die Brust geklemmt hatte, neigte sich Sam zu weit nach hinten. Er griff mit der freien Hand zur Statue, doch seine Fingerspitzen rutschten ab.

"Nein!", rief Megatron im Affekt und griff nach vorne, um den Jungen festzuhalten. Dabei riss er die Eisenkugel an der Kette nach vorne, die auf das Dach schlug und dabei die Statuen beschädigte. Anstatt zu helfen schickte Megatron ihm einen Regen aus abgebrochenen Steinen hinterher.

Schon war Optimus zur Stelle und fing Sam mit einem Sprung in der Luft auf, dann sprang er Spiderman-gleich an der Hauswand nach unten. "Megatron ist so ..." tollpatschig wollte er sagen, doch dann rutschte er ab und fiel den Rest des Weges mit Sam bis zur Straße. Megatron sprang ihnen hinterher.

Optimus knallte hart auf den Boden und fing den Großteil der Wucht ab, um Sam zu schützen. Kurz darauf fiel Megatron in einiger Entfernung nieder, da er sich wieder bei der Landung verrechnet hatte. Wie peinlich. Er ließ es wie einen Unfall durch die Nachwirkungen des Kampfes aussehen.

Um Megatron herum rappelten sich kleine Menschenfüßchen wie Ameisen auf, um panisch vor ihm das Weite zu suchen. Gerade wollte er sich wieder in den Kampf stürzen, da fiel sein Blick auf eine junge Frau mit straßenköterblonden Haaren. Sie hielt in einer Hand einen zweimal gefalteten Zettel mit Kritzeleien darauf und einen Stift, während sie versuchte, sich unauffällig aus seinem Blickfeld zu verdrücken.

"Dich kenne ich Mensch", sprach Megatron zu ihr, während er auf ihr Gesicht heranzoomte und jedes Merkmal analysierte. Kein Zweifel. "Du hast eins meiner Kinder permutationssortieren lassen, als hätten wir Maschinen nichts Besseres zu tun."

Sie warf entschuldigend die Hände in die Luft. "Das war für den Kurs. Ich mag Permutationssortieren auch nicht."

"Außerdem machst du dich ständig in diesen dummen Geschichten über mich lustig."

"Nein nein, so ist das nicht. Lass mich das erklären. Vor einigen Jahren war ich einmal spät nachts unterwegs, morgens um halb zwei an einer einsamen Bahnstation ..." Megatron schnippte die Frau weg, sodass sie im hohen Bogen in den naheliegenden Fluss flog.

Sam rappelte sich auf, den Allspark noch immer fest umklammert. Megatron könnte ihn mit ausgestreckten Arm erreichen, doch dieser sah ihn nur ruhig an, wartete. Der Junge wandte sich an Optimus. "Sag mir die Wahrheit. Du hältst Menschen für nicht intelligent, nicht wahr?"

"Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit."

Megatron mischte sich ein: "Doch, dafür ist Zeit. Sag ihm die Wahrheit, Bruder."

Beide Roboter blieben ruhig liegen, schienen ihren Streit nun mit Blicken auszufechten. Sam drängte, eine Antwort aus Optimus herauszubekommen. "Wir haben eine Sprache. Schrift. Komplexe, abstrakte Gedankengänge. Was sind eure Kriterien für Intelligenz?"

Es blieb ruhig und niemand sprang ein, um den Kampf fortzusetzen. Nach weiterem Zögern erklärte Optimus voller Aufrichtigkeit: "Ihr scheitert schon an einfachsten Aufgaben, beispielsweise zwei zwölfstellige Zahlen miteinander ohne Hilfsmittel zu multiplizieren. Ihr braucht Minuten bis Stunden, um euch ein Kilobyte Text zu merken und wenn ihr ihn abruft, ist er nicht mehr der gleiche wie vorher. Eure Sprache besteht aus einem einzelnen Strom an Informationen, welcher schwammig und umständlich codiert ist. Wir haben auf Cybertron Insekten, die mehr FLOPS haben als ihr. Ihr seid bestenfalls prä-intelligent."

Sam war fassungslos. Die Decepticons waren ihm so brutal erschienen. Konnte es möglich sein, dass sie nur aus Verzweiflung über ihr bevorstehendes Aussterben so handelten? Hatten sie sie die ganze Zeit über missverstanden?

Der Junge wandte sich an Megatron: "Wenn du den Würfel hast, wirst du unseren Planeten friedlich verlassen? Mit all deinen Kriegern zu deinem Heimatplaneten zurückkehren? Darauf verzichten, uns eine Armee von Anwälten auf den Hals zu hetzen, die uns wegen Freiheitsberaubung und Vergewaltigung verklagen?"

Megatron rollte genervt die Optiken. "Na gut. Wenn ihr dafür endlich meinen Namen lernt. Ich will, dass ihr einen Berg nach mir benennt, als Zeichen eurer Bemühungen."

"Sam, nein", versuchte Optimus ihn aufzuhalten und wollte nach Sam greifen, doch der hatte die Reichweite der Roboterarme bereits vorsorglich verlassen. "Du weißt nicht, was du tust. Er wird den Berg nutzen, um mich mit sexuellen Witzen zu nerven. Mount Megatron - siehst du das nicht?"

"Megatron, ich bringe dir den Würfel. Bitte nimm ihn in Frieden und ..." Kurz bevor Sam den Roboter mit den roten Optiken erreichte, stolperte er über ein Rohr, das aus der zerstörten Straße hinausragte. Sam fiel mit ausgestreckten Armen nach vorne. Der Allspark in seinen Händen stieß in die Brust von Megatron und schmolz unter den überraschten Blicken aller Anwesenden Megatrons Spark heraus und hinterließ ein glühendes Loch. Zu spät zog Sam erschrocken seine Hände zurück, doch diese waren bereits leer. Leblos fiel der Anführer der Decepticons zu Boden.

Sam fuhr zu Optimus herum, die Augen weit aufgerissen, die leeren Hände in einer Geste der Fassungslosigkeit ausgebreitet. Er hatte das wertvollste Artefakt der Transformer zerstört, das hatte er nicht gewollt.

Optimus seufzte: "Das behalten wir besser für uns."

In der Stadt kehrte langsam so etwas wie Ruhe ein. Da der Anführer der Decepticons nun regungslos am Boden lag, gewann die Neugier der Menschen die Oberhand über ihre Angst, denn obwohl sie den Fehler bereits einmal begangen hatten, würden sie es immer wieder tun. Ein weiterer Beweis, dass Menschen nicht intelligent waren.

Sam drehte sich um, als er seinen Namen hörte und Mikaela fiel ihm freudestrahlend um den Hals. "Danke, dass du die Welt gerettet hast." Er traute sich nicht, das Missverständnis aufzuklären. Optimus' Vorschlag, es unter sich zu behalten, erschien ihm als die bessere Wahl. Vielleicht hatte dieser es am Ende gar nur gut gemeint mit seinen Halbwahrheiten.

Auch die anderen Autobots näherten sich dem Schauplatz. Obwohl sie als Angehörige einer Arbeiterklasse gegen eine Übermacht von Kriegsmaschinen gekämpft hatten, ging es ihnen erstaunlich gut. Merkwürdig.

Bumblebee hielt ein Schild hoch: "Bitte um Erlaubnis zu sprechen, Sir."

"Wer hat dir erlaubt, ein Schild hochzuhalten?" Optimus lächelte. "War nur ein Witz. Sag schon, was du auf dem Spark hast."

"Darf ich den Jungen als Haustier behalten?"

Sam war nicht überrascht, festzustellen, dass Bee mit seiner eigenen Stimme sprechen konnte. Obwohl das Radio auch seinen Charme gehabt hatte. Was für ein cooles Auto. "Nur wenn du aufhörst, mich ständig zu betutteln!" Damit war die Sache entschieden.

Soundwave sandte eine Nachricht an Starscream: "Als Megatrons Zweiter im Kommando fallen dir durch seinen Tod seine Pflichten zu. Ich hab hier Post für dich: Eine Anklage der galaktischen Vereinigung zum Schutz bedrohter Spezies wegen des Todes des Autobots. Eine Schadensersatzklage für die Beschädigungen an der Menschenstadt. Tonnenweise Unterhaltsansprüche für menschliche Technologien ..."

"Mach du das." Starscream schlug die Position in den Wind und verließ die Erde.

Irgendwo an einer Klippe, den Sonnenuntergang beobachtend, stand Optimus in Begleitung eines Menschen, der nur da war, um ihm zuzuhören. Denn Selbstgespräche waren ein Anzeichen überlasteter, biologischer Gehirne. Sowas taten Maschinen nicht.

"In uns steckt viel mehr, als man denkt", beendete Optimus seine Rede.

Der Mann hob einen Finger und zeigte auf Optimus' Brustpanzer. "Dürfen wir ..."

"Nein, ihr dürft mich nicht aufsägen und nachschauen."


End file.
